Une fille de passage
by Hufflepuffy
Summary: A peine arriver chez sa tante pour les vacances, Sarah déchante. Elle sent que le temps va être long, très long et pourtant... Même dans ce piteux endroit, il peut s'en passer des choses en deux mois. - SS/OC
1. Drôle d'endroit pour des vacances

Le train filait à travers la campagne. Les champs couraient devant les vitres. Il n'y avait que du vert, du jaune à perte de vue. Par endroit, un tracteur, un cheval ou une vache ponctuait le paysage d'autres couleurs. Le ciel était d'un bleu grisâtre, triste et froid. De gros nuages blancs cachaient le soleil. Seuls quelques rayons réussissaient à s'échapper, illuminant d'une clarté bienvenue le tableau fade. L'été venait d'arriver mais rien ne le laissait penser, à part le calendrier.

Assise près de la fenêtre, une jeune fille fixait sans les voir les étendues d'herbes et de blés qui passaient devant elle. Elle venait tout juste de quitter l'école et portait encore son uniforme. Ses cheveux lâchés voletaient négligemment autour de son visage, malmenés par les courants d'air qui allaient et venaient dans le compartiment. Elle tenait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, mais n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, sa lecture avait été de courte durée. Les vacances débutaient tout juste.

Les silhouettes de quelques maisons et bas immeubles commençaient à se dessiner au delà des champs. Ces derniers laissaient enfin place aux routes et aux voitures. Les hautes cheminées des usines se dressaient ici ou là. La ville apparaissait doucement, effaçant toute trace de campagne. Le train finit par ralentir lentement puis tout aussi lentement, il s'arrêta. La jeune fille rangea son livre dans son sac, le posa sur son épaule, se leva, attrapa sa veste qu'elle avait laissé tomber à ses pieds, retira du mieux qu'elle put sa valise du panier à bagages et sortit enfin sur le quai.

**« Sarah ! »** appela une voix dès qu'elle eut posé le pied sur le sol.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut une femme grande et mince dont le soleil qui avait réapparu faisait briller d'un éclat doré les longs cheveux blonds. Elle disparaissait par moment, dissimuler par les passagers du train qui descendaient de tous les côtés et se pressaient de quitter la gare. Sarah peina à la rejoindre, bousculée à plusieurs reprises. La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement sur les deux joues et la poussa à suivre le mouvement de la foule. Une sonnerie retentit et le boucan que fit le train en repartant empêcha toute conversation. Elles n'essayèrent même pas. Elles quittèrent la gare et se dirigèrent vers le petit parking. La femme s'arrêta à côté d'une vieille voiture d'un blanc si sale qu'elle paraissait grise.

**« Tante Penny, tu es sûre qu'elle roule encore ? »** demanda Sarah, aussi dubitative qu'amusée, alors qu'elle mettait tant bien que mal sa valise dans le coffre.

**« Elle a roulé jusque là. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix ! Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de la pousser. »**

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil enfantin et s'installa derrière le volant. La jeune fille s'assit sur le siège passager et attacha sa ceinture. Penny dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à démarrer le moteur, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire ricaner sa nièce. Sarah se perdit dans la contemplation monotone de la ville qu'elles traversaient. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, leur façade noirâtre était zébrée de fissures, certaines avaient leurs fenêtres condamnées par des planches. Les cheminées des usines avaient un air menaçant. Elle se demandait malgré elle ce qu'elle faisait là, pour quelles raisons elle avait accepté de passer ses vacances dans cet endroit.

Sarah avait toujours été proche de sa tante Penny malgré les douze ans qui les séparaient, elle l'avait toujours considérée comme une grande sœur. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle ne la voyait que très rarement. Elle avait quitté Londres pour une ville industrielle au Nord de l'Angleterre à la mort de sa mère. Jane, son aînée et la mère de Sarah, n'avait pas consenti à la suivre malgré l'insistance dont elle avait fait preuve. La jeune fille ne pouvait que remercier sa génitrice de lui avoir épargné ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait partager la vie de sa tante, et elle commençait déjà à le regretter.

La voiture s'engagea dans une impasse sombre et plus sinistre encore que le reste de la ville et s'y arrêta. Penny sortit de la voiture et récupéra la valise de sa nièce avant de monter les quelques marches qui menaient à une maison délabrée qui détonnait fortement avec l'allure soignée de sa propriétaire. L'adolescente hésita un moment, toisant la bâtisse avec appréhension, puis se décida finalement à imiter la jeune femme. Elle sortit de la voiture, claqua la portière et s'engagea à la suite de sa tante. Comment pouvait-on habiter un tel endroit ?

La porte d'entrée se referma sur les deux femmes. L'intérieur était accueillant et chaleureux, laissant la jeune Sarah sous le choc d'un tel contraste. Les murs tapissés de rose reflétaient la féminité de Penny, une odeur de sucreries et de shampoing fleuri flottait dans l'air et les meubles choisis avec soin achevaient de mettre à l'aise la nouvelle venue. L'apparence austère et négligé du bâtiment sortit rapidement de son esprit.

La jeune femme retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de se laisser tomber sur celle-ci. Sarah l'imita. Un silence fatigué s'imposa dans la petite cuisine, personne ne chercha à l'en empêcher. Après de longues secondes et un échange de soupirs las, Penny se leva et attacha ses cheveux blonds en une queue haute. Elle s'étira longuement et se dirigea vers un placard d'où elle sortit deux verres.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? De l'eau, du jus de fruit, du soda ? »**

**« N'importe. La même chose que toi. »**

Elle lui sourit et disparut dans le frigidaire. Elle sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'elle secoua en dansant vaguement avant d'en remplir les verres. Elle les déposa sur la table et se rassit à sa place. Elle vida le sien d'un trait et le tapota de ses longs ongles vernis de rouge.

**« Dès que t'as fini ça, on montera ta valise et je te montrerai ta chambre, ok ? »**

**« Ma chambre ? »** s'étonna Sarah. **« J'ai une chambre pour moi toute seule ? »**

**« Oui, la maison n'est pas grande, mais j'ai quand même deux chambres. »**

La jeune fille craignit de l'avoir vexée mais le rire qu'elle laissa s'échapper la rassura. A Londres, elle partageait sa chambre avec ses deux petites sœurs, Juliet et Heather, tandis que ses deux frères, Alan et Tony, en partageaient une autre. L'appartement qu'ils occupaient avec leur mère n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que la maison de Penny, bien qu'ils soient six à y vivre. Six car leur père avait quitté le domicile familial quelques mois après la naissance de la petite dernière, Heather, qui était âgée aujourd'hui de six ans.

L'adolescente but doucement le contenu de son propre verre en se retournant un bon nombre de fois pour observer tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Elle peinait à croire qu'une maison si lugubre puisse renfermer un intérieur aussi coquet. Penny finit par se lever. Sarah l'imita et la suivit dans l'entrée où elle récupéra sa valise avant de monter les escaliers. La jeune femme ouvrit la première porte qu'elle croisa et laissa sa nièce entrer avant d'en faire de même. La pièce n'était pas immense mais aussi lumineuse qu'elle le pouvait grâce à ses murs d'un blanc éclatant qui étaient parsemés de petites fleurs dorés et un grand lit en bois blanc en occupait la plus grand.

**« J'espère que ça te va. »**

**« Et comment ! »** s'enthousiasma Sarah.

Un sourire rayonnant s'était dessiné sur les lèvres des deux femmes alors que la plus jeune posait son bagage au pied du lit. Les quelques rayons de soleil qui avait réussi à survivre venaient se perdre dans la petite chambre. Sarah s'assit sur le lit et regarda un instant par la fenêtre. Elle avait pour seule vue une maison semblable à celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

**« Dommage que tu ne sois pas blonde, tu serais le portrait craché de ta mère. »**

La voix de sa tante la fit sursauter légèrement. Elle sentait le regard de celle-ci posé sur elle mais tâchait de ne pas y faire vraiment attention. Penny ressemblait à sa sœur comme deux gouttes d'eau et toutes trois avaient exactement les mêmes grands yeux gris et la même lueur enfantine brillant au fond d'eux. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de ressembler à sa génitrice. Sans un mot de plus, elles redescendirent.

**« Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire la cuisine. »** avoua Penny alors qu'elles posaient le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. **« Ca te dérange si on se fait des sandwichs, pour ce soir ? »**

**« Je peux le f... »**

**« Non. On verra ça plus tard si tu veux, là tu te reposes. T'es en vacances. »** la coupa t-elle.

Sarah haussa alors les épaules et lui donna pour toute réponse qu'un hochement de tête. Penny parut satisfaite et retourna dans la cuisine où elle s'affairait à préparer ce qui leur servirait de dîner. La jeune fille l'adossa au montant de la porte et l'observa sans un mot. Ca ne l'aurait pas dérangé de faire la cuisine, elle aimait ça et en avait pris l'habitude depuis un moment déjà.

**« Ca te fait quel âge maintenant ? Quatorze ? Quinze ans ? »**

**« Seize. »** rectifia l'adolescente.** « Dix-sept dans quatre mois. »**

La jolie blonde fit tomber le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main et se retourna, visiblement surprise. L'air ahuri qui s'était peint sur son visage ne put que faire rire Sarah qui revint s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait occupé un moment auparavant. Elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, ce que Penny semblait avoir oublié.

**« Waw. Seize ans... Que le temps passe vite ! Bientôt majeure et tout ! Tu continues l'école, c'est bien ton uniforme ? J'avais le même. Ca se passe bien ? »**

**« Ca dépend des matières. Mon professeur d'anglais dit que j'ai un vrai talent pour l'écriture, et j'ai de bonnes notes en histoire. Pour le reste... Ca pourrait être pire quoi. **»

L'aînée grimaça bêtement avant de se retourner vers son plan de travail et reprit ce qu'elle faisait comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Sarah n'avait jamais mis tout son cœur dans ses études, elle se contentait du strict minimum pour quitter les bancs de l'école au plus vite sans trop se fatiguer. Elle n'y voyait pas grand intérêt et ses parents n'avaient jamais cherché à lui prouver le contraire. Penny termina les sandwichs et déposa le tout sur la table avant de remplir une carafe d'eau et de s'asseoir face à elle.

**« Et les p'tits ? »** interrogea t-elle avant de mordre dans son pain. **« Comment ils vont ? »**

**« Bof. Alan est ravi, il vient de trouver du travail, Maman peine à joindre les deux bouts alors ça va l'aider, et Heather rentre à l'école élémentaire à la rentrée, elle est impatiente de se faire des amis. »**

**« Et les deux autres ? »**

**« Oh... On a appris que Juliet était enceinte et Tony veut aller vivre avec Papa... Ca a foutu un froid à la maison, tu t'en doutes... Maman n'allait déjà pas très bien, mais depuis ça... Elle n'arrive plus à gérer grand chose, alors avec Alan, on s'occupe de ce qu'on peut. »**

**« Enceinte ? A... »**

**« Quatorze ans. »** acheva Sarah.

Penny ne trouva rien à rajouter et se contenta de baisser les yeux et de fixer le bois de la table avec un air sombre. Elle n'y fit pas attention, avala plusieurs bouchées de son sandwich et reprit.

**« Juliet n'a pas voulu dire qui était le père, et affirme qu'elle est assez grande pour s'occuper d'un môme. Quant à Papa, il a dit que si Maman ne lui laissait pas la garde de Tony alors qu'il le voulait, il réclamerait notre garde à tous, et on sait très bien qu'on la lui accorderait. Alan pense qu'il n'irait pas jusque là mais dans le doute, Maman va probablement laisser Tony partir. »**

Elle soupira et termina son dîner sans un mot de plus sur le sujet. Si sa tante voulait en savoir davantage, elle saurait poser les questions auxquelles elle voulait des réponses, elle en était persuadée. Elle l'observa un long moment. Penny était plongée dans ses pensées, probablement désagréable à en croire la lueur attristée qui persistait dans son regard, et jouait nerveusement avec l'une de ses bagues, elle la retirait, la faisait tourner sur la table dans un bruit énervant, la remettait et recommençait. Elle se redressa brusquement et reporta toute son attention sur Sarah qui, surprise, se recula au maximum sur sa chaise avant de se servir un verre d'eau pour se donner contenance.

**« T'as un petit ami ? »**

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et avala de travers l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle toussa un moment et mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosi à cette question aussi indiscrète qu'inattendu.

**« Non ! »**

**« Eh ! Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, à moi, hein. »**

**« Mais je vais pas inventer un garçon qui existe pas, juste pour te le dire ! »**

**« Non... Bien sûr que non... Mais si c'était le cas, tu pourrais me le dire. »**

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel en riant et fit un vague geste de la main comme pour admettre qu'elle le lui dirait si c'était le cas. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait mais n'avait pas envie de la contrarier. De toute manière, ce ne serait pas durant les vacances que ça changerait. Elle n'était pas certaine de désirer faire connaissance avec les habitants de cette ville, s'ils étaient à l'image de cet endroit...

Elle entendit poliment que sa tante ait fini de manger, débarrassa les quelques couverts qu'il y avait sur la table et s'étira en bâillant. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et le lit qui l'attendait dans sa chambre provisoire semblait l'appeler avec insistance. Elle se frotta les yeux comme une enfant et rangea correctement sa chaise.

**« Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais me coucher ? J'ai dû me lever tôt ce matin, j'avais cours, et j'ai l'impression que le voyage m'a épuisée. »** expliqua t-elle alors que la jeune femme se levait également.

**« Non, au contraire. File au lit. »**

**« Bonne nuit tante Penny. »**

Elle la laissa déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue et grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Elle sortit pyjama et trousse de toilette de sa valise, chercha un moment la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre une fois sa douche terminée. Elle se glissa avec envie entre les couvertures et contempla par sa fenêtre la maison d'en face. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander qui y vivait qu'elle s'endormait déjà...


	2. En tête à tête Ou presque

Trois jours s'étaient enfuis depuis l'arrivée de Sarah chez sa tante. Cette dernière travaillant, elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir beaucoup. L'adolescente avait fait le tour de la petite ville mais la peur de se perdre dans un endroit aussi sinistre l'avait empêchée de s'y enfoncer comme elle l'aurait fait ailleurs.

Assise au pied du canapé, adossée à celui-ci, Sarah griffonnait à toute allure sur un cahier dont la couverture noire frottait le tapis sur lequel elle était posée dans de petits bruits désagréables. Elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle était dans son monde, occupée à coucher sur papier un univers dont elle était la seule à connaître l'existence. Les pas lointains de sa tante dans les escaliers lui parvinrent malgré tout. Elle releva la tête et la vit descendre les dernières marches, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en satin aux tons pastels, ses cheveux longs tressés maladroitement. Elle referma son cahier et rangea son stylo dans sa trousse qu'elle avait posé sur le canapé et se releva.

**« Tu es déjà debout ? »** s'étonna Penny. **« Tu as déjeuné ? »**

**« Non, pas encore. Je t'attendais. »**

La jeune femme parut touchée et lui sourit, un air encore ensommeillé accroché à son visage fatigué. Lavée de tout artifice, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans, ressemblant plus que jamais à sa sœur. Sarah la fixa un instant, surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa tante qu'apprêtée, maquillée. Sa mère disait en plaisantant qu'elle utilisait tous les matins plusieurs kilos de fond de teint, elle était prête à le croire face à cet avant-après saisissant. Elle tut néanmoins toutes remarques et se précipita dans la cuisine où elle s'occupa du petit déjeuné avant que Penny n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Dans un soupire amusé, celle-ci se laissa tomber gracieusement sur une chaise et la regarda faire.

**« Tu as eu l'occasion d'aller faire un tour ces derniers jours ? »**

**« Non, pas trop. J'voulais pas me perdre. »**

**« Là que je travaille pas, tu voudras que je te montre un peu ? Tu ne vas pas rester enfermée toutes tes vacances... »**

**« Oui, d'accord. »**

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à voir mais c'était toujours mieux que d'attendre que le temps passe en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant... La fenêtre face à la sienne ne s'était toujours pas allumée, pourtant la maison semblait habitée: elle avait entendu des voix s'en élever alors qu'elle profitait du soleil sur les marches de l'entrée.

Elle termina de préparer le petit déjeuné et le servit précautionneusement avant de s'asseoir à son tour et de commencer à manger avec envie. Penny n'avait pas menti quand elle lui avait avoué ne pas savoir faire la cuisine. C'était chaque soir un peu moins mangeable que le précédent mais Sarah, soucieuse de ne pas fâcher son hôte, ne disait rien et se contentait de picorer en disant qu'elle n'avait pas très faim. L'aînée ne sembla pas prêter attention à ce soudain regain d'appétit. L'adolescente ne savait pas si elle faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer ou bien si ça n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Elle s'en fichait un peu, tant qu'elle ne s'en formalisait pas.

**« Quand on sera prête, on filera, d'accord ? J'en profiterai pour te faire découvrir un restaurant où j'aime bien déjeuner. Tu verras, ils font des choses dé-li-cieuses ! »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être pire qu'ici mais elle s'en voulut presque aussitôt. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de descendre les gens ainsi, même si ce n'était que dans son esprit. Penny avait la gentillesse de l'héberger durant la quasi-totalité des vacances pour lui donner l'occasion d'échapper à l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le domicile familiale, elle ne devrait voir que ça. Sarah hocha la tête et termina son thé en quelques gorgées. Elle voulait se faire pardonner, même si sa tante n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle avait pu penser, et se montrer enthousiaste à l'idée de sortie qu'elle lui avait proposé. Ça lui donnerait toujours l'occasion de sortir un peu lorsqu'elle serait retournée travailler.

Ce matin-là, elle ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa douche, enfilant à la va-vite un ancien tee-shirt appartenant à son frère aux couleurs passées sur son jean fétiche qui lui aussi avait habillé Alan à ses débuts. Elle avait l'impression de faire un peu tâche à côté de sa tante, de sa robe rouge légère et de ses talons hauts. Elle avait retrouvé les lèvres carmins et les cils interminables qu'elle lui avait toujours connus, bien loin de la fatigue et du teint terne qu'elle avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Elle attrapa son sac et suivit Penny dans la rue. Elle l'aperçut faire un signe de la main à des gens qui passaient par là alors qu'elle refermait la porte mais elle fut incapable de voir à qui elle l'adressait. La curiosité la poussa à se retourner tous les deux pas.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas, Chérie ? »** s'inquiéta Penny.

**« Non. Non, y'a rien. »**

La jeune femme posa sur elle un regard peu convaincu mais elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle semblait cependant chercher ce qui avait bien pu troubler sa nièce. Elles finirent par arriver au bout de l'impasse. Sarah n'avait pas été plus loin, un peu effrayée de ce qu'il pouvait l'attendre au-delà.

**« C'était Eileen. »** déclara soudain la blonde. **« Le bonjour. »**

**« Eileen ? »**

**« La voisine. Elle habite dans la maison d'en face avec son mari, un homme tout à fait charmant, et leur fils. Il doit avoir ton âge. Il est un peu... Bizarre. »**

**« Bizarre ? »**

**« T'arrêtes de répéter tout ce que je dis ? »** plaisanta t-elle. **« Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix depuis que je suis là, il n'a pas d'amis ou alors il les voit pas souvent. Enfin... Avant, il trainait souvent avec la petite Lily... »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Eileen parle pas beaucoup de son fils, et je ne suis pas très proche des Evans, ils sont pas méchants mais j'aime pas la façon qu'ils ont de me regarder de haut parfois. Si tu veux savoir, je pense que tu devrais aborder le sujet avec Pétunia, leur fille aînée. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne refusera pas une occasion de casser du sucre sur le dos de sa sœur. »**

Elle regardait sa tante avec un regard rempli d'admiration. Il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait presque tout de la vie de ses voisins. Elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait savoir autant de chose sans être proche des gens en question. Sa mère n'avait jamais trouvé d'intérêt aux commérages qui circulaient dans l'immeuble qu'ils habitaient, probablement parce qu'elle en était très souvent la cible. Les disputes qu'elle avait eu avec son mari et leur divorce, la mort de sa mère, le départ de sa sœur, les problèmes financiers dans lesquels elle était tombée par la suite, tout ça était autant de sujets appréciés par les petites vieilles qui voyaient là de quoi occuper leur café de l'après-midi.

**« Tiens, regarde. T'as le parc, là. »** lui indiqua Penny en lui montrant l'entrée du doigt. **« Y'a pas grand chose à y faire, mais bon, tu pourras toujours aller bronzer sur l'herbe. La plupart des gens travaillent tout le temps dans le coin, tu ne seras pas dérangée par le monde. Et un peu plus loin, t'as quelques jeux pour enfant, un toboggan, des balançoires... Je vois pas c'qu... »**

**« Des balançoires ? J'adore les balançoires ! »**

**« Seize ans, hein, c'est bien ce que tu as dit hier ? T'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt six ? »**

**« C'est pas drôle. »** siffla Sarah en levant le nez d'un air faussement hautain.

**« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, la petite fille que tu es les trouvera au bout de cette rue, celle-là. »**

**« La petite fille que j'suis en est ravie. »**

Penny soupira, comme si elle était désespérée, avant de rire de bon cœur. Elle ne semblait pas bien plus mature que sa nièce, comme si elle avait été forcé de grandir un peu trop vite mais cela ne dérangeait pas Sarah. Des conversations inutiles et innocentes comme celle-là, elle n'en avait pas eu avec sa mère depuis bien des années, même ses propres sœurs donnait l'impression d'avoir été larguées dans un monde trop adultes pour elles si bien qu'avec elles non plus elle n'en avait plus.

**« Y'a pas grand chose à faire ici. T'es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? »**

**« Mais non. Je trouverai bien à m'occuper ! »**

**« J'essayerai de te faire découvrir la région, quand on aura le temps. »**

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant. De ce qu'elle avait vu depuis le train, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre que des usines gigantesques. Elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée de s'en approcher. Penny le comprit. Probablement qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose en arrivant ici pour la première fois. Elle devait sûrement comprendre les pensées de la jeune fille sans difficulté.

**« Ou on ira se faire un cinéma. »**

**« Il y en a un ? Ici ? »**

**« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas Londres mais on ne vit pas dans des grottes... »**

**« J'aimerai bien qu'on y aille, ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allée ! »**

Au sourire que lui fit sa tante, elle comprit qu'elles iraient dès qu'elles en auraient l'occasion. Penny lui aurait dit, au contraire, qu'ils vivaient dans des conditions digne du Moyen-Âge, elle n'aurait eu pas plus de mal à y croire. Toutes les rues qu'elles traversaient se ressemblaient. Sarah peinait à s'y repérer. Elle ne se donnait vraiment pas longtemps avant de se perdre. Il fallait y voir le bon côté, ça lui ferait au moins une aventure à vivre ici. Il n'y en aurait probablement pas tant que ça, loin de là, alors autant profiter de celles qu'on lui proposait, aussi stupides soient-elles.

**« Voilà, on y est ! »** annonça Penny en attrapant le bras de sa nièce pour l'attirer dans le restaurant dont elle lui avait parlé.

Sarah entra à la suite de sa tante et la suivit au travers des petites tables éparpillées. L'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur était pesante, étouffante. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elles lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. Être le soudain centre d'attention d'une bonne quinzaine de personnes, des hommes pour la plupart, n'était pas pour lui plaire. Son regard se posa sur ses chaussures et ne les lâchèrent plus dans l'espoir d'échapper à ce qu'il l'entourait. Elles finirent enfin par s'installer tout au fond, non loin d'une fenêtre aux vitres sales. L'adolescente se perdit avec un intérêt minime dans la reproduction du bout de ses doigts des rayures qui s'étalaient à la surface de la table qu'elles occupaient.

**« Tu regrettes pas d'être venue passer tes vacances ici ? »**

**« Non. »** répondit-elle plus par politesse que par sincérité.

**« Vraiment ? J'aurais détesté mes parents s'ils m'y avaient envoyé, à ton âge. »**

**« J'ai voulu venir, non ? Personne ne m'a forcé à quoi que ce soit. »**

**« C'est vrai... Mais tu ne devais pas savoir dans quoi tu t'embarquais. »**

Elle haussa les épaules sans prononcer le moindre autre mot. Sa tante n'aurait jamais pu viser plus juste. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle serait venue si elle l'avait vraiment su. Il était un peu tard pour faire marche arrière désormais. Elle ne rentrerait qu'à la fin des vacances, une petite semaine avant la rentrée des classes. Elle avait eu suffisamment de mal à convaincre sa mère à la laisser partir pour faire demi-tour à peine arriver. Sa mère savait-elle où habitait sa sœur ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à lui donner son accord ? Elle aimait imaginer que c'en étaient les seules raisons, qu'elle n'avait eu d'autres envies que de la 'protéger' d'un tel endroit. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un serveur arriver, poser un regard envieux sur sa tante et échanger quelques mots avec elle, mots qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Ils paraissaient se connaître, c'était probablement dû aux nombreuses fois où elle avait dit venir ici. Il finit par repartir, non sans lui adresser un sourire dénué d'intérêt qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre.

**« A quoi tu penses ? »** interrogea la jeune femme.

**« A Maman. »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment mentir. Elle ne faisait qu'éviter d'approfondir et de dévoiler pourquoi elle était venue à penser à elle. Le regard de Penny s'assombrit un peu mais elle ne sembla pas se démonter et chercha à entamer une conversation bien que le malaise que ressentait Sarah ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

**« L'autre jour, tu disais que ton professeur te trouvait douée pour écrire. Elle doit être fière, non ? »**

**« J'en sais rien. Elle ne semblait pas ravie quand je lui ai dit que je voulais en faire mon métier. »**

**« Nos parents disaient que ce n'était pas un 'vrai' métier tu sais. »**

**« Elle l'a fait quand même. »** répliqua l'adolescente plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**« Elle écrit toujours ? »**

**« Non, plus en ce moment. Elle ne fait plus grand chose d'ailleurs... »**

Le serveur revint et leur apporta leur assiette. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu une quelconque commande mais elle en déduisit que ça venait de son manque d'attention à la brève discussion qu'avait eu sa tante. Elle profita de cette coupure pour fondre sur son repas, y trouvant une sortie de secours pour échapper à la vie de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'étaler, surtout pas dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

**« Les gens vont croire que je ne te nourris pas. »**

Sarah releva les yeux vers sa tante, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette, suspendu en l'air comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle devait probablement avoir l'air bête parce que Penny partit dans un fou rire cristallin et enfantin qui fit se retourner plusieurs clients. Ce regain d'attention ne parut pas l'affecter, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, ses joues étaient rouges et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle ne dit plus rien et entama enfin son assiette, regardant par moment sa nièce une lueur attendrie et amusée dansant dans ses prunelles grises.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé du déjeuné. Chacune était plongée dans ses propres pensées, souriant discrètement pour l'une, lançant de longs regards vers la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir de la franchir rapidement pour l'autre. Penny demanda enfin l'addition après un temps qui sembla interminable aux yeux de Sarah, elle régla et se leva, la jeune fille sur les talons. Sarah traversa la salle en hâte et fut prise d'une bouffé de bien être lorsqu'elle passa la porte tant désirée, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre: « A la prochaine jolie Penny ! » avant qu'elle ne se referme. La jeune femme gloussa comme une collégienne et reprit le chemin de sa maison, non sans attraper le bras de sa nièce au passage. Le trajet du retour lui parut étonnement plus court que celui de l'allée. Elle fut ravie de retrouver la petite maison de sa tante. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que celle-ci avait vraiment de drôles d'endroits de prédilection...


	3. Sur le pas de la porte

Le soleil avait enfin décidé d'honorer la ville de sa présence. Les nuages s'étaient dissipés, ne laissant à leur place que la belle et vaste étendue bleue du ciel. Pour la première fois depuis les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé là, Sarah avait envie d'en profiter, de sortir, de prendre l'air. Malgré les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, il faisait une chaleur épouvantable à l'intérieur de la maison de Penny. Elle la quitta après le déjeuné, accompagnée de son sac (un ancien cartable d'école d'Alan dont le cuir était élimé par endroit à force de l'avoir emmené partout depuis qu'il était en sa possession) dans lequel elle avait rapidement mis son cahier et tout un tas de crayons qui reposaient à même le fond. Elle prit machinalement le chemin du parc que sa tante lui avait indiqué la veille et s'installa à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Quelques enfants jouaient au ballon en riant.

Après avoir passé un moment à les observer tout en les plaignant d'habiter un tel endroit, ce dont eux ne semblaient pas vraiment se plaindre au contraire, elle recommença à noircir ses pages les unes après les autres sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que les images imaginaires qui défilaient devant ses yeux, là où les pelouses auraient dû normalement se trouver. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était réellement restée assise sous son arbre. Elle reprit conscience de la réalité lorsqu'elle remarqua que la nuit avait commencé à tomber. Elle se releva alors en hâte, ramassant maladroitement ses affaires et s'empressa de retourner chez sa tante, l'imaginant déjà se faire un sang d'encre face à son absence.

Elle arriva devant la porte, essoufflée d'avoir couru pour ne pas faire attendre Penny plus longtemps, et essaya de l'ouvrir. Fermée. Elle frappa à plusieurs reprises mais elle ne reçut pas la moindre réponse. L'adolescente se laissa glisser le long de la planche de bois et soupira. Est-ce qu'elle était partie à sa recherche ? Peut-être qu'elles s'étaient bêtement croisées ? La ville ne lui semblait pas si grande que ça, elle en aurait rapidement fait le tour et reviendrait ici. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, rien de plus. Confiante, elle attendit patiemment son retour. La nuit s'était totalement installée lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, un peu plus loin. Elle s'attendait à voir le visage probablement fâché de la jeune femme mais elle aperçut avec surprise trois longues silhouettes remonter l'impasse.

**« Eileen, la voisine.** **Elle habite dans la maison d'en face avec son mari et leur fils.** » entendit-elle résonner dans sa tête. Penny le lui avait expliqué la veille alors qu'elles l'avaient croisé sans qu'elle ne parvienne à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle se colla un peu plus à la porte, comme si elle souhaitait ne faire qu'un avec elle et qu'ils ne la remarquent pas. Comme elle s'y était malgré tout attendu, le regard sombre de la femme se posa sur elle. Elle n'était pas très belle, bien moins que Penny, et paraissait vaguement maussade.

**« Bonsoir. »** souffla Sarah d'une petite voix avec une certaine hésitation.

Elle ne voulait pas être impolie mais ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ses nouveaux voisins pour les semaines à venir alors qu'elle ne les avait jamais rencontré auparavant. L'homme, qu'elle identifia comme le mari de la dite Eileen, passa devant sa femme et ouvrit la porte sans un mot.

**« Tu es la nièce de Penny ? Sarah, c'est ça ? »**

L'adolescente hocha simplement la tête. Le garçon dont lui avait parlé sa tante passa devant la femme à la suite de son père en tirant une grosse valise derrière lui. Eileen les suivit du regard et lui adressa un sourire qui sur son visage donnait plus l'impression d'une grimace avant d'entrer à son tour. Elle ne referma pas totalement la porte, si bien qu'une faible lumière illuminait froidement le trottoir. Les mêmes voix qu'elle avait déjà entendu une fois lui parvinrent de nouveau. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elles disaient, seuls les mots 'nuit' et 'demain' étaient clairs. Elle renonça à l'envie de comprendre lorsque la porte se rouvrit violemment. L'homme se tenait dans son encadrement et sembla faire un effort considérable alors qu'il posait un regard froid sur elle.

**« Tu comptes l'attendre comme un chien ? »**

Sarah le fixa avec de grands yeux ronds. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, à part attendre en effet en espérant que sa tante reviendrait vite, même si elle avait commencé à perdre un peu espoir après les avoir vu arriver à sa place. De toute façon, elle rentrerait bien à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être s'était-elle simplement imaginé qu'elle s'était fait des amis et qu'elle ne devait pas l'attendre pour dîner, sur quoi elle aurait été dans l'affreux restaurant où elle l'avait invitée la veille. Retenue par ses connaissances, elle était un peu plus longue que prévu mais rien de grave... La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça et préférait se perdre dans des hypothèses plus ou moins rassurantes dans lesquelles Penny ne l'avait pas laissé volontairement sur le paillasson.

**« Entre ! »** aboya t-il en désignant du pouce le couloir derrière lui.

Perdue, elle s'exécuta sans chercher à comprendre. Elle ramassa son sac qu'elle posa négligemment sur son épaule, tira sur son tee-shirt dans comme pour l'allonger un peu et le faire dépasser son short et entra, bredouillant un faible merci en passant devant lui. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte claqua.

**« Penny travaille de nuit le samedi. »** lui expliqua Eileen.

**« C'est pas une raison pour jouer les garderies ! »**

Sa tante travaillait de nuit et elle ne l'avait pas prévenue ? Elle ne lui avait d'ailleurs même pas laissé de clés... Et dire qu'elle avait eu peur de l'inquiéter ! Elle était prête à la laisser passer la nuit sur le pas de la porte sans même l'en avertir. Si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'aborder le sujet, elle n'aurait pas été assez bête pour la laisser partir sans rentrer avant. L'attitude de sa tante se faisait plus immature et négligente qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était plus seule depuis plusieurs jours, qu'elle avait une adolescente sous sa responsabilité ? Bien qu'elle l'eut rêvé plusieurs fois, elle ne savait pas encore traverser les murs ou les portes fermées, peut-être devrait-elle le lui rappeler.

Consciente bien malgré elle d'être 'prise au piège' jusqu'au retour de Penny, son regard se perdit timidement autour d'elle. Elle se sentait un peu bête, plantée là où elle s'était arrêtée sans oser bouger, alors toute occupation aussi stupide soit-elle était bonne à prendre. La maison des voisins était tout le contraire de celle où elle avait passé les premiers jours des vacances. Elle était sombre et peu chaleureuse, le ménage semblait avoir été bâclé, voire même oublié. De lourds rideaux poussiéreux pendaient aux fenêtres, alourdissant encore l'atmosphère de la pièce. Si elle n'avait pas eu ses occupants devant les yeux, elle aurait juré qu'elle était inhabitée.

**« Maintenant qu'elle est là, occupe-la ! »** cracha t-il à l'intention de son fils qui montait silencieusement les marches, espérant sûrement s'échapper discrètement. **« Rends toi utile pour une fois. »**

Tout à fait charmant ? C'était bien ce qu'avait dit Penny lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de charmant. Peut-être avait-elle dit ça pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise, qu'elle apprécie un peu plus l'endroit, pensant qu'elle ne le rencontrerait jamais ? Si tel était le cas, c'était raté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre éviter cette rencontre. Les idées qu'elle s'était faites sur les habitants d'un endroit aussi sordide que cette ville semblaient s'avérer réalistes. La femme posa un regard triste sur son mari et disparut derrière une porte sans rien dire.

Le visage du jeune garçon s'était assombri et sans un mot il lui fit comprendre de le suivre et continua son ascension sans d'autre bruit que celui de sa valise qui tapait contre les marches. Sarah ne se fit pas prier et grimpa à sa suite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée d'échapper à la présence dérangeante du père ou non. Il était bizarre, de ce qu'en avait dit sa tante. Son imagination se mit à vagabonder, la laissant voir son corps inerte sur le sol d'une chambre miteuse baignant dans son sang. Elle chassa ses images de son esprit, il fallait qu'elle arrête de lire les journaux. Il ouvrit une porte et entra, laissant son bagage au beau milieu de la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur un coin de son lit. Elle entra prudemment à son tour.

La tapisserie qui autrefois avait dû être beige était maculée de tâches et de déchirures et se décollaient à plusieurs endroits. Quelques meubles dépareillés donnaient l'impression d'être posés là pour occuper la place sans réellement y parvenir. Au dessus du bureau surchargé de papiers jaunâtres et d'étranges plumes, des articles de journaux ainsi qu'une banderole verte et argent étaient accrochés.

**« J'm'appelle Sarah. » **

Sa voix résonna sur les murs quasi-nus. Il devait probablement déjà le savoir, après tout sa mère l'avait appelé par son prénom quelques instants auparavant, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle ne savait toujours pas son nom, à lui, et cherchait juste à l'inciter à le lui donner, rien de plus. Sa tentative resta vaine. Il avait attrapé un livre posé sur son bureau et n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence dans la pièce. Soupirant, elle s'approcha timidement des articles accrochés au mur. Les photos bougeaient mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle n'avait jamais vu de photos comme celles-là mais elles faisaient généralement partie des histoires futuristes qu'elle écrivait pour ses cours d'anglais. Elles faisaient partie de son monde et les voir là la rassuraient légèrement.

**« Qui est Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »** questionna t-elle curieusement alors que son regard continuait de parcourir les lignes.

**« Ne lis pas ça ! »**

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à entendre sa voix. Prise au dépourvu, elle s'éloigna du mur en fixant le jeune homme. Il avait quitté son livre des yeux et la regardait sans ciller. Son regard était froid, noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait les mêmes yeux sombres que sa mère.

**« Je crois que c'est un peu tard... »**

**« Ca ne te regarde pas. »**

Que ça la regarde ou non, elle avait quand même bien vu que ça parlait d'assassinats, de recherches actives de la part du Ministère. Un tueur en série semblait sévir dans le pays sans qu'aucun autre journal que celui accroché au mur n'en ait jamais parlé. Seulement, d'après l'article, les victimes étaient des 'moldus' mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être... Sarah commençait doucement à voir ce que voulait dire Penny par bizarre. Pourquoi un adolescent gardait t-il ce genre d'articles au dessus de son bureau ? Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse si jamais elle posait la question alors elle s'en abstint. Elle hésita un moment mais finit par aller s'asseoir à son tour.

**« T'es en internat ? »** demanda t-elle comme pour continuer une conversation qui n'était pas engagée.

**« Hmm. »**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça voulait dire oui ou non, mais elle pencha plus pour une réponse positive. Après tout il était revenu avec une grosse valise, il n'était là depuis qu'elle était arrivée et sa chambre paraissait être restée intacte depuis un moment. Ses prunelles grises se posèrent sur le jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombait devant le visage mais elle pouvait voir sans mal qu'il ne lisait plus. Ses yeux ne parcourraient plus les lignes de son bouquin comme ils l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt. Était-ce bon signe ? Elle n'en savait trop rien.

**« Ton école se trouve dans le coin ? »**

**« En Ecosse. »**

**« Oh ! Et tu t'y plais ? »**

Il referma brusquement son livre, la faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois et la fixa. Le silence reprit ses droits sur la petite chambre sans qu'elle ne cherche à le briser. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait dit pour susciter une véritable réaction de sa part mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté à moitié. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulaient ressemblaient à des heures.

**« Pourquoi t'es 'gentille' comme ça ? »** siffla t-il brusquement.

**« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne m'as rien fait, si ? Je ne déteste pas les personnes que je ne connais pas alors j'ai aucune raison de me montrer désagréable avec toi. Surtout que t'as pas demandé à me supporter. »**

Il ne sembla rien trouver à répliquer et se leva pour reposer son ouvrage sur son bureau. Il lança un bref coup d'oeil aux articles accrochés et marcha en travers de la pièce. Sarah trouva son attitude étrange mais n'en dit rien, se contentant de l'observer sans un mot.

**« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pas l'intention de tout mettre en oeuvre pour qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde, mais y'a des chances qu'on se croise de temps en temps puisque j'vais habiter en face de chez toi pendant deux mois, alors je pense ce serait plus cool si on pouvait avoir des rapports cordiaux. » **

Elle l'entendit soupirer puis le vit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa valise avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Elle soutint son regard, sans aucune lueur de défi. Autant Penny semblait s'être trompée sur le père mais visiblement pas sur le fils. Tout en lui paraissait étrange. Il donnait l'impression d'être étonné et méfiant qu'elle veuille bien s'entendre avec lui, qu'elle cherche à engager la conversation, à le connaître davantage. Elle ne savait pas à quoi l'avaient habitué les gens de son école écossaise, mais visiblement pas à une sympathie permanente. Elle ressentait l'envie de lui montrer que tout le monde n'étaient pas stupides à ce point.

**« Je m'appelle Severus. »** lâcha t-il enfin.

Les lèvres de Sarah se fendirent un sourire ravi. Il était donc prêt à coopérer un minimum ? Il revint s'asseoir à sa place, non sans un regard dubitatif sur la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir l'air cruche à sourire ainsi mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas du genre à apprécier se faire des ennemis et avait tendance à passer son temps avec les gens que ses camarades de classe laissaient de côté, ce qui avait toujours étonné tout le monde, son grand frère le premier.

**« Enchantée. »**

Elle lui tendit maladroitement la main, il la serra sans un mot mais elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Elle n'en avait aucune certitude mais aimait à penser cette vision vraie. Les habitants de cette ville n'étaient peut-être pas tous à éviter finalement...


	4. Mangemorts & Moldus

**« Sarah, ta tante est là. » **déclara une voix qui lui semblait étonnement loin.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, la jeune fille se réveilla affalée contre un mur. Elle mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits. Son retour du parc, l'arrivée des Rogue, les quelques mots échangés avec leur fils... Du reste, elle n'avait que très peu de souvenirs. Elle se rassit correctement et posa un regard un peu perdu autour d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas pensé s'endormir, et s'était attendue à passer une nuit particulièrement longue mais à en croire les premiers rayons de soleil qui éclairait la pièce, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ses prunelles finirent par se poser sur une silhouette un peu floue près du lit sur lequel elle était assise. Elle se précisa doucement. Eileen se tenait près d'elle.

**« Ta tante est en bas. »**

C'était sa voix qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Sarah se releva brusquement, un peu trop sûrement puisqu'elle eut peine à retrouver une stabilité correcte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal partout. Elle s'étira discrètement, attrapa son sac resté sur le sol depuis la veille et suivit la femme dans les escaliers. Dans la petite cuisine, négligée et mal éclairée, Severus avait le nez plongé dans un bol et semblait totalement absorbé par son contenu pendant que Penny, une tasse de café devant elle, le dévisageait sans un mot. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla remarquer son arrivée, ce qui ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde.

**« Tu veux déjeuner ? » **

**« Non merci. »** répondit-elle d'une petite voix, un peu timide.

Penny parut revenir brutalement à la réalité. Elle se leva d'un bond et vint la prendre dans ses bras comme si cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Sarah lui lança discrètement un regard étonné. Si c'était une façon de se faire pardonner, c'était raté.

**« Je t'avais laissé les clés sur la table. »**

Heureusement qu'elle le lui avait dit... La jeune fille esquissa un vague geste de la main alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'aplatir les plis qui s'étaient formés durant la nuit sur son tee-shirt. En relevant les yeux, elle croisa ceux de la blonde et comprit qu'elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Elle soupira d'un air las et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son short.

**« Et t'as fermé la porte avec les tiennes en partant. »** rappela t-elle.

**« Oh... Je suis dé... »**

**« Ca n'a aucune importance. »** la coupa la jeune fille.

Le visage de Penny s'était revêtu d'une apparence enfantine, penaude et hébétée. Elle comprit sans grand mal qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu l'enfermer dehors, que c'était un simple accident. Malgré tout, aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler, sa mère n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème, avec cinq enfants. Parfois, sa tante lui donnait l'impression d'être encore une adolescente. Elle ne dit cependant rien sur le sujet. La jeune femme échangea quelques mots avec son amie, qu'elle n'écouta pas, et se tourna vers elle.

**« On rentre ? »**

**« Merci pour tout. »** lâcha Sarah en s'adressant à l'amie en question. **« A une prochaine fois, peut-être ? »**

Un peu plus loin, elle remarqua le jeune homme hausser les épaules sans même se retourner. Elle sourit discrètement et suivit sa tante sans broncher.

**[…]**

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident. Elles n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé, elles n'avaient pas grand chose à en dire de toute façon, elles ne pouvaient plus rien y faire. Leur relation, plus amicale que familiale, ne s'était pas dégradée pour autant. Sarah ne sortait plus sans un double des clés et chacune continuait sa vie sans plus de soucis.

Assise sur l'une des balançoires de l'aire de jeux déserte, la brune lisait avec attention un journal qu'elle avait trouvé sur un banc sur son chemin, probablement oublié là. L'un des titres avait attiré son attention: « _Dora Millows retrouvée morte._ ». Ce nom, elle l'avait déjà entendu quelques parts mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir ni où ni quand. Se balançant doucement, elle lisait et relisait le court article.

« _Disparue depuis Noël dernier, Dora Millows a enfin été retrouvé. Son corps a été découvert sans vie dans une forêt non loin de son domicile. La police est incapable de dire s'il s'agit d'un suicide, d'un meurtre ou d'une mort naturelle. Aucun indice n'a été retrouvé. Il semble qu'il n'y ait aucune piste. La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans vint allonger la liste des morts suspectes de ces deux dernières années. Près d'une dizaine. Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucun suspect et bien que la rumeur d'un tueur en série court, la police préfère ne pas se prononcer, faute de preuve. _»

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le relire une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir qu'un éclair de lucidité la foudroie, une conversation lointaine la ramena à la réalité. Une portière claqua et une voiture démarra presque aussitôt. Sarah se retourna pour la regarder partir lorsqu'elle aperçut une jeune fille, de dix-neuf/vingt ans, marcher rapidement sans même la remarquer. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres mais elle essayait de le cacher sans succès. Elle crut ranger un papier dans son sac à main mais celui-ci tomba à côté sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit.

**« Attends ! Eh ! Attends ! » ** s'écria Sarah alors qu'elle lui courrait derrière, ramassant le papier au passage. **« Mais attends, t'as fait tomber ça ! »**

A ces mots, l'inconnue se stoppa nette et se retourna. Elle ne semblait pas certaine que ce soit bien à elle qu'on parlait mais elle parut s'en convaincre en la voyant arriver droit sur elle. Elle lui mit son bien dans la main et reprit son souffle tant bien que mal. La jeune fille resserra le poing autour de la feuille et lui lança un regard un peu hautain en la remerciant vaguement.

**« Je t'ai jamais vu, ici. »** siffla t-elle froidement, presque sur un ton de reproches.

**« C'est normal... Je suis là que... Pour les vacances... Chez ma tante... »**

**« Ta tante ? »**

**« Penny Snatcher, elle habite au bout de la rue, là. »** précisa t-elle en désignant le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour venir.

Son regard se fit plus froid encore et son air plus supérieur. Sarah ne comprit pas pourquoi, ni même ce qu'elle pouvait avoir contre sa tante. Malgré l'immaturité dont elle faisait preuve par instant, elle n'imaginait pas Penny être amie avec une adolescente.

**« Un problème ? »**

**« Les gens qui habitent l'impasse du Tisseur sont peu recommandables. » ** cracha t-elle.

**« Ah bon ? Qui par exemple ? »**

Elle s'était retenue d'avouer qu'elle pensait que c'était plus ou moins tous les gens de la ville et pas seulement ceux-là, mais le regard déjà désagréable de la jeune fille la retint d'ajouter le moindre mot sur le sujet. L'inconnue s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes autour d'elles et s'approcha légèrement de Sarah, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

**« Les Rogue par exemple, surtout leur fils d'ailleurs. »**

**« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »**

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt alors qu'elle reculait vivement, comme si elle craignait d'être contaminée par elle ne savait trop quelle maladie dangereuse. Une lueur haineuse se mit à briller dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle la fixait sans ciller.

**« Toi aussi t'es... Comme eux ? »**

**« Comme eux ? » **

**« Un monstre. »**

Sarah resta interdite un moment. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de monstrueux chez ses voisins provisoires. L'inconnue dut prendre son silence pour un oui puisqu'elle n'attendit pas de réponse et partit d'une allure étonnement rapide en lançant de nombreux regards derrière elle, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne la suivait pas. Comme si elle en avait envie. Elle la regarda disparaître sans bouger et retourna sur sa balançoire. Est-ce que les gens de cette ville étaient vraiment tous étranges ou bien n'avait-elle juste pas de chance ? Elle se rassit et soupira tout en recommençant à se balancer. Elle allait de plus en plus haut quand elle réalisa enfin d'où elle connaissait le nom de la victime. Elle revoyait les articles aux photos vivantes accrochées au dessus du bureau de Severus.

Dora Millows était l'une des victimes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, une née-moldue ou quelque chose comme ça si ses souvenirs étaient exactes.

Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ça ? C'était ça que la fille avait entendu par 'monstre' ? La première pensée qu'elle avait eu en rentrant dans la chambre du jeune homme lui revint: son corps inerte étendu sur le sol et baignant dans son propre sang, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur les lieux de la macabre découverte ni même sur le corps de la victime alors son imagination effaça la petite mare rouge sombre sans pour autant rendre le résultat plus rassurant.

Elle n'attendit pas que la balançoire s'arrête et sauta en vol, retombant lourdement sur le sol avant de ramasser le journal et de faire demi-tour. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir des explications ou quoi que ce soit mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Une fois entre les deux maisons, elle hésita un moment à frapper à la porte mais le manque d'envie de se retrouver face à M. Rogue l'emporta alors elle attrapa un petit caillou qui trainait là et le lança sur la vitre de la chambre du jeune homme. Il apparut derrière celle-ci quelques secondes plus tard et en la voyant, il l'ouvrit.

**« Tu peux descendre deux minutes, s'il te plait ? »** lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

Il râla sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait et referma la fenêtre. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la soirée qu'elle avait passé chez eux, à peine s'ils s'étaient aperçus une ou deux fois. Elle avait remarqué que c'était la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait juste en face de la sienne et l'observait machinalement depuis son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il éteigne la lumière. La porte d'entrée finit par s'ouvrir à son tour.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur, peut-être l'avait-elle dérangé, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et déplia le journal entre eux.

**« Regarde, ça. »** dit-elle en lui montrant l'article.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? »**

**« La fille là, Dora, ils viennent de retrouver son corps sans être sûr de rien, pourtant sur les articles qu'il y a au dessus de ton b... »**

**« Tais-toi. » ** ordonna t-il.

Surprise, elle s'exécuta sur le champs, le fixant sans un mot avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Il parut aussi surpris qu'elle de remarquer qu'elle lui avait obéis. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à s'observer sans un mot.

**« T'as quelques choses à voir avec tout ça ? »**

Sarah regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir posé la question de cette manière. Severus sembla se perdre dans ses pensées alors que son regard se voilait d'une tristesse qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de rapport avec elle, que ça allait bien plus loin que ça sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne le lui demanda pourtant pas.

**« Non. » ** déclara t-il enfin.

**« Alors explique-moi. Une fille a tenu des propos bizarres tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'elle savait quelque chose. Sur ton mur, ils disent que c'est Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui l'a tuée, et l'article date des vacances de Noël. Comment ils peuvent savoir alors que la police n'en sait rien ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? »**

Bien qu'il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, elle comprit qu'il attendait des explications. Elle n'en aurait probablement pas si elle ne lui en donnait pas. C'était injuste mais elle s'y plia sans broncher.

**« J'étais aux balançoires quand elle a fait tomber un truc, j'ai été lui rendre, on a échangé deux-trois mots. On en est venues à parler de ma tante, et de la rue, et elle a fini par dire que tes parents et toi n'étiez pas fréquentables, surtout toi, et que vous étiez des monstres. »** raconta t-elle d'une traite.

**« Petunia... »**

**« La soeur de... Euh... Lily ? »**

**« Tu connais Lily ? »** s'étonna t-il soudainement.

**« Non. Mais Penny m'a dit que vous étiez amis avant et que si je voulais savoir pourquoi vous ne l'étiez plus, j'devais le demander à Petunia qui serait toujours contente de descendre sa soeur. »**

S'il avait paru légèrement rassuré lors de sa première explication, il se renferma si tôt la deuxième terminée. Elle se sentit idiote. Elle aurait bien dû se douter qu'apprendre que sa vie se baladait sans qu'il ne contrôle rien ne devait pas être très agréable. Il lui lança un regard mauvais et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui.

**« Je n'avais pas l'intention de demander quoi que ce soit tu sais... »** avoua t-elle. **« C'est pas ce que je veux savoir et tu le sais. »**

Il soupira exagérément, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait marre. Elle aurait pu le laisser rentrer sans l'embêter plus longtemps, essayer de ménager le semblant de sympathie qui pouvait s'installer entre eux mais elle n'en fit rien.

**« Ca ne me regarde pas, je sais. Et je dois me taire, et je te promets que je le ferais si tu me racontes cette histoire. Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup. Plus que ce qui est raconté en tout cas. S'il te plait... »**

**« T'attendras d'en savoir plus toute seule. »**

**« On en saura jamais plus. »**

Il s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard, un air de surprise dissimulée peint sur son visage. Sarah ne rajouta pourtant rien. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux et de fixer ses chaussures avec un intérêt tout particulier. Elle sentait le poids de son regard sur elle, il ne faiblissait pas.

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »** finit-il par demander.

**« J'en sais rien. Mais je ne sais pas non plus ce que sont que des 'moldus', des 'mangemorts' ni même qui est 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom', sauf un assassin visiblement. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Les photos des articles bougent et il se passe des choses qui dépassent tout le monde, je ne pense pas que ce soit qu'une simple coïncidence. »**

Il n'avait pas dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle retienne autant de choses de ce qu'elle avait vaguement lu une semaine plus tôt et avait sûrement espéré qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le mouvement des images, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Il resta sur la défensive un moment, marmonna quelque chose où elle ne comprit que 'stupide' avant de relever les yeux vers elle et ne soutenir son regard.

**« Tu passerais pour une folle si tu disais quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Justement. Explique-moi... »**

Il ne répondit rien et reprit son chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur, il la tint, attendant qu'elle daigne entrer. Elle se retint de sourire et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

**« Merci. »** dit-elle en entrant, mais ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était pas que pour lui avoir tenu la porte.

Il la laissa claquer sitôt Sarah entrer et montra rapidement les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Elle le suivit jusque dans sa chambre. Il vit les cent pas au travers de la pièce, l'évitant plusieurs fois de justesse. Il ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer, ni même s'il voulait vraiment commencer.

**« Tu crois à la magie ? »** questionna t-il enfin. **« Non, qu'importe en fait. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il veut que les sorciers cessent de se cacher, se débarrassent de tous les nés-moldus, qu'il juge impurs, et reprennent l'ascendant sur les moldus.** -_Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la devança_- **Les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir, comme toi. Lui et ses serviteurs, les Mangemorts, ont déjà commencé, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des victimes dans les deux mondes. »**

Elle paraissait aussi émerveillée que choquée et buvait ses paroles sans en perdre le moindre mot. Son regard s'était teinté d'admiration et c'était sûrement ce qui l'avait fait faiblement rougir.

**« Tu...? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Waw... »**

Probablement encouragé par l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait, il se leva et alla fouiller dans son armoire d'où il en sortit quelques livres qu'il lui tendit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à commenter ses manuels de cours d'une voix emplie d'une certaine fierté. Elle l'écoutait religieusement, voyant en lui une certaine puissance qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer. Il devait l'avoir remarqué. Elle s'intéressait à chaque phrase qu'il expliquait, à chaque schéma qu'il lui faisait voir. Elle rêvait toute éveillée...


	5. Au bord de l'eau

Comme elle l'avait promis, Sarah n'avait pas dit le moindre mot sur les révélations que le jeune Rogue lui avait fait. Elle se contentait de rêvasser à la vie qu'il devait avoir, à cette école étrange dans laquelle il étudiait... Elle restait sûre que personne n'y aurait cru à sa place et elle entendait déjà Alan marmonner qu'elle était folle et qu'il lui fallait grandir, que la magie -tout comme les fantômes et les vampires qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement- ça n'existait pas, que ce n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de personnes aussi dérangées qu'elle... Elle savait qu'elle n'y aurait pas prêté attention, elle se serait contentée de hocher la tête discrètement en repartant dans d'autres mondes...

**« Vous vous voyez souvent en ce moment. »**

L'adolescente sursauta. Penny était arrivée silencieusement derrière elle alors qu'elle finissait de lacer ses chaussures. Elle n'avait pas tort, en effet, elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec sa tante, à peine si elle lui tenait compagnie pendant les repas. Ses journées filaient à flâner dans les rues, écoutant le jeune homme répondre fièrement à toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait lui poser. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, il y avait probablement longtemps sans qu'elle ne sache dire comment. Elle ne le lui demanderait pas. Sarah releva les yeux vers son aînée et hocha vaguement la tête. Elle ne le prenait pas comme un reproche mais après tout, c'était peut-être le cas.

**« Oui. On s'entend plutôt bien. »** répondit-elle en souriant.

Le regard de Penny se fit taquin et insistant. Pour y échapper, elle se dirigea d'un pas fuyant vers le frigidaire et resta un moment à en observer le contenu dans l'espoir qu'elle finisse par cesser de la fixer, mais en vain. Elle en sortit une brique de jus de fruit et s'en servit un verre. Les yeux rivés sur le carrelage impeccable de la cuisine, elle priait pour trouver un sujet de conversation, n'importe quoi, mais dans sa hâte de se sortir de là, malheureusement rien ne vint...

**« T'en pinces pour lui, en fait hein ? »**

**« Non ! Absolument pas ! »**

La blonde ricana d'un air gamin et se laissa gracieusement tomber sur une des chaises. Sarah hésita un moment mais elle finit par l'imiter, soudainement très intéressée par le bord de la table. Un silence pesant s'était installé sur les deux jeunes femmes sans qu'aucune d'elles n'ait réellement le courage de le rompre. Elle soupira et reposa son verre sans un bruit après l'avoir fini en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire. Elle se leva et repoussa sa chaise sous la table.

**« T'en penses quoi alors ? »** questionna Penny alors que sa nièce s'apprêtait à disparaître une nouvelle fois.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Ses joues avaient rosi légèrement, ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire à son interlocutrice. Elle chercha à prendre un air plus sûr d'elle qu'elle ne l'était réellement alors que ses doigts se resserraient nerveusement sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Elle inspira un grand coup et se résigna à lui répondre, bien plus par politesse que par envie.

**« C'est un garçon intelligent et intéressant... Plutôt secret... Bien plus agréable que la majorité des gens de notre âge et... Euh... J'en sais rien moi ! En plus, il va m'attendre là alors je... A ce soir ! »**

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et se précipita sur la porte. Même une fois celle-ci refermée, on pouvait entendre le rire cristallin de Penny. Sarah soupira. Sa mère se fichait bien de ses fréquentations, de qui elle appréciait, de qui elle voyait, et c'était très bien ainsi. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ça ne change pas de si tôt. Ce que la jeune femme avait probablement pris pour une simple excuse pour échapper à cette discussion gênante n'en était pas vraiment une. Assis sur les marches menant à chez lui, Severus la regardait, visiblement agacé. Elle était en retard et elle le savait bien, tout comme elle était persuadée que se justifier n'aurait servi à rien... Il finit par se lever et passa devant elle sans même lui adresser la parole.

**« Attends moi...? »** demanda t-elle d'une voix timide alors qu'elle lui suivait tant bien que mal.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas prier. Il s'arrêta net et la fusilla du regard. Comme une enfant qu'on punirait, elle baissa les yeux en grimaçant. En le sentant s'approcher d'elle, elle regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche au lieu de se contenter de le suivre de son mieux sans broncher.

**« Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas suffisamment fait peut-être ? »**

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, il n'y en aurait pas eu il le savait, et reprit son chemin. Sarah lança un regard un peu envieux à la porte d'entrée pourtant close et finit par lui emboîter le pas, lentement. Il restait dans son champ de vision, elle verrait s'il tournait, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à supporter un silence forcé tout le long du trajet vers elle ne savait où, et ce même si c'était de sa faute. Lui ne semblait pas de son avis, se retournant tous les trois pas en soupirant fortement.

**« Avance ! »** grogna t-il.

N'ayant pas envie de l'énerver plus que ça devait déjà être le cas, elle accéléra le pas mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur, deux jeunes femmes apparurent au bout de la rue. Sarah reconnut la fille de la dernière fois, Petunia et en déduisit que la rousse qui l'accompagnait n'était autre que sa sœur, Lily. Elles s'arrêtèrent près de Severus qui le fixait sans bouger.

**« Tes copains Mangemorts diraient quoi, s'ils apprenaient que tu fais ami-ami avec une moldue ? C'est pire qu'une... Qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, ça non ? »**

Le visage du jeune homme s'attrista. Il ne soutint pas le regard de la rousse et reprit son chemin en les évitant simplement. Sarah dévisagea les deux sœurs un instant puis le rattrapa rapidement. Elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles de la rouquine. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ces histoires d'assassins.

**« Eh ! Profites-en tant qu'elle est là, c'est bien la seule fille qui t'approchera. »** railla Petunia.

Il ne répondit pas, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Bien que blessé, il paraissait en avoir l'habitude, ce qui la troubla. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours à lui imaginer une vie géniale dans une école extraordinaire mais peut-être avait-elle finalement trop enjolivé les choses... Elle continuait de se laisser conduire sans savoir où il l'emmenait. Ils passèrent les portes du parc puis traversèrent celui-ci d'un bout à l'autre. Aucun mot n'était prononcé, chacun étant bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour discuter. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans ce qui semblait être une forêt et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils se retrouvèrent sur les bords d'une rivière.

**« J'aime bien cet endroit. »**

C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il parlait réellement de lui, de ses goûts

. Sarah resta silencieuse, tant face à l'aveu inattendu qu'à la beauté du lieu. En levant les yeux, elle avait l'impression d'être sous un toit de feuilles vertes. Elle se sentait invitée dans une sorte de château, de palais appartenant à des habitants inconnus. Un peu hésitante, elle s'assit au bord de l'eau, l'écoutant chanter doucement. Severus s'assit à son tour, contre le tronc d'un arbre. L'adolescente le voyait voyager dans ses souvenirs. A l'ombre du sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, elle devinait qu'il avait dû se passer des choses agréables au bord de cette rivière. Discrètement, elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un appareil photo, un Polaroid, cadeau de son père pour le dernier Noël, qu'elle avait totalement oublié dans sa valise durant le début de ses vacances. Il n'était plus connecté à la réalité, elle en profita. Le jeune homme reprit réellement ses esprits qu'au bruit que fit l'appareil lors du développement. Il la regarda sans comprendre alors qu'elle prenait l'eau dansante et les arbres spectateurs sur l'autre rive. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé alors qu'elle rangeait l'appareil photo dans son sac, attendant sagement que les images apparaissent sur les morceaux de papier.

**« J'aime bien les souvenirs. »**

**« Montre. »**

Elle lui tendit les photos où l'on commençait à apercevoir les scènes. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché qu'elle l'immortalise sans son consentement. Dès que les photos eurent changé de mains, elle se coucha sur le dos et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel caché et des feuilles dormant au dessus d'eux.

**« Je ne m'en sers pas souvent. Il vient de mon père, et j'évite de garder trop de contact avec ce qui me le rappelle. »** confia t-elle sans vraiment y faire attention.

Le silence retomba, laissant à la nature le loisir de le rompre autant qu'elle le voulait. L'adolescent paraissait mal à l'aise, dérangé par cette confession qu'il n'avait pas demandé et se concentrait sur les clichés qu'il tenait tel une issue de secours. Sarah ne remarqua rien. C'était dit maintenant, dur de faire marcher arrière... C'était sincère de toutes façons, depuis que son père avait quitté le domicile familiale, près de six ans plutôt, elle ne gardait plus de très bonnes relations avec ce dernier, le voyant le moins possible. Les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant maintenant qu'il voulait Tony.

**« T'es douée. »**

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à un compliment de sa part. Elle rougit timidement tandis qu'un sourire un peu embarrassé étirait ses lèvres. La jeune fille le remercia intérieurement de ne pas faire de remarque sur sa réaction enfantine. Elle finit par se rasseoir, retirant l'herbe et les brindilles qui s'étaient pris dans ses cheveux d'un geste négligeant. Le calme reprit ses droits, doucement, précautionneusement. Il n'était pas de ces silences gênants des premières fois, au contraire. Aux yeux de l'adolescente, ils étaient plus proches que jamais sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. Il lui avait fait partager un peu de sa vie d'ici et elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire pour occuper ses vacances, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre au travers des arbres derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, attendant sans un bruit d'en savoir davantage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le père du jeune homme débarqua, comme enragé, un regard assassin brillant méchamment dans son visage rougi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, elle n'en avait aucune idée, et à en croire l'air hébété de son ami, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. L'homme attrapa violemment Severus par le bras et le força à le suivre. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul mais renonça à résister. Ils disparurent au travers des arbres, laissant Sarah totalement perdue face à cette attitude qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait bien remarqué que Tobias, contrairement à ce que disait Penny, n'avait rien d'agréable ou de charmant, mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup désormais... Elle finit par les imiter après avoir rassemblé ses affaires. Sa tante serait sûrement étonnée de la voir rentrer sitôt... Plus loin, la voix du père raisonna bruyamment, arrivant sans mal jusqu'à l'adolescente.

**« Je t'interdis de traîner avec cette salope, tu m'entends ? »**


	6. Mauvaise surprise

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Sarah écrivait tranquillement. Le vent frais de ce début de soirée jouait dans ses cheveux sans qu'elle ne trouve rien à y redire. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle était retournée du côté de la rivière mais n'avait trouvé personne. Aucune trace de Severus. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire au père de celui-ci, elle l'avait aperçu une fois et n'avait plus jamais eu affaire à lui... Si cette réaction étrange ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, celle du jeune homme en revanche la peinait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle aurait aimé avoir un signe de sa part, n'importe quoi, mais elle attendait en vain.

Elle avait imaginé qu'une certaine amitié avait fini par se tisser, qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, mais visiblement, tout était à sens unique. La réciprocité à laquelle elle aimait croire n'existait que dans son monde, celui qu'elle s'était créé pour les vacances... Elle cessa d'écrire, emmenée de force loin de sa fiction. Et dire qu'elle les voyait entretenir une relation épistolaire malgré son internat, histoire de garder contact malgré tout... Encore une fois, son imagination avait fait des siennes, comme souvent... Alan n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il était peut-être temps pour elle de garder les pieds sur Terre une bonne fois pour toutes...

Des voix, étouffées, se firent entendre dans la rue, brisant le calme régnant en maître depuis que l'adolescente s'était installée là. Elle commença par n'y prêter aucune attention mais à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Elle n'entendait que quelques mots isolés, trop peu pour y donner un sens. Le silence reprit ses droits, seulement dérangé par les cailloux qui criaient sous les pas. Finalement, deux silhouettes se détachèrent de l'ombre... Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'allure élégante de sa tante, puis un peu après, le visage peu engageant de Tobias. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte sans que personne ne prête attention à elle, toujours assise à sa fenêtre.

**« Aller... On oublie tout. Et on recommence. »** murmura l'homme d'une voix pressante.

**« C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Ca fait combien de fois que tu me dis que ça va changer, qu'on repartira sur des bases meilleures, hein...? Je fais comment pour te croire ? »**

Sarah se pencha légèrement, soudainement intéressée par la conversation. Elle ne les voyait pas bien, gênée par la marquise encrassée au dessus de la porte. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Penny faisait en si mauvaise compagnie, ni même d'où ils pouvaient bien venir ensemble...

**« Laisse-moi entrer, on en parlera autour d'un dernier verre. »**

**« Non Tobias, pas ce soir. Sarah est à l'étage, et elle m'attend sûrement pour dîner. »**

**« Si ça t'arrange, je peux demander à mon imbécile de môme et à sa mère de lui tenir compagnie. »**

**« Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir ? »** questionna t-elle d'un ton amusé.

**« On venait de s'engueuler Penny, maintenant c'est différent. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent ! Tant que tu me laisses entrer... »**

La voix de Tobias s'était perdue sur la fin. Intriguée, Sarah se pencha un peu plus encore, se retenant tant bien que mal de tomber. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans l'ombre que leur donnait l'encadrement de la porte. Le visage du père Rogue était caché dans le cou de la jeune femme qui souriait l'air heureux et ailleurs... Prise de panique, l'adolescente se recula brusquement, les joues rougis et le cœur battant la chamade. Dans sa précipitation, elle laissa tomber le cahier sur lequel elle écrivait un peu plutôt. Il atterrit un étage plus bas dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter les deux amants. Penny s'en approcha en quelques enjambées hésitantes et le ramassa lentement. Elle releva craintivement les yeux vers la fenêtre où était assise sa nièce et rentra sans un mot. Derrière elle, Tobias croisa son regard à son tour et après lui avoir lancé un regard empli d'envies de meurtre apparentes, il traversa la rue et disparut derrière sa propre porte.

La jeune fille resta immobile un instant, encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant elle. Elle se décida finalement à chercher des explications, se leva de son siège improvisé, ferma la fenêtre et descendit l'escalier. Penny était adossée à la porte close, les yeux rivés sur les premières marches et tenait fermement le carnet entre ses mains tremblantes. Elle sursauta lorsque Sarah apparut dans son champ de vision, visiblement tirée de ses pensées.

**« C'est pas ce que tu crois. »** déclara t-elle brutalement.

Elle s'arrêta net en entendant sa voix, se reposant contre la rampe qui s'étendait à côté d'elle. Elle ne trouva pas utile de la contredire, ni même de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait, d'après elle, bien croire. Elle se contenta de la fixer sans un mot, d'un air sombre qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. L'aînée commença à torturer nerveusement le cahier, mal à l'aise, peut-être un peu honteuse aussi sans qu'elle n'ose réellement se l'avouer.

**« Oh tu m'ennuies ! De toute façon, y'a pas mort d'homme si ? On est adultes ! »**

La brune fut surprise du ton brusque et énervé que venait d'employer sa tante. Mieux que des aveux, cette attitude valait tous les remords du monde. Elle descendit finalement les marches restantes, lâchant à contre-coeur son appui de fortune.

**« Mais il a une famille ! T'y as pensé rien qu'une fois ? »**

**« Bien sûr que oui, tu me prends pour qui ? Il n'est pas heureux avec Eileen, je n'y suis pour rien ! »**

**« Je croyais que c'était ton amie...? »**

**« C'est mon amie. Et alors ? » **répliqua t-elle avec une certaine insolence.

**« Et alors tu hésites pas à avoir une aventure avec son mari, bonjour le sens de l'amitié ! »**

Sa réponse sembla anéantir toute la répartie de Penny qui lui remit violemment son carnet dans les mains et s'éloigna, mais Sarah n'en avait pas fini avec cette conversation, alors elle la suivit jusque dans la cuisine où elle s'assit sur une chaise après l'avoir bruyamment tirée. L'atmosphère était tendue, pesante mais aucune des deux femmes ne trouva le courage de faire changer les choses. Elles se toisaient silencieusement, cherchant à lire dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'elle attendait.

**« Ils passent leur vie à se disputer de toutes manières. »** tenta la blonde, plus calme.

**« Et le meilleur moyen d'arranger les choses, c'est de la faire cocue... »**

**« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, d'accord ! »**

Elle s'était levée d'un bond, tapant la table du poing. Sa chaise tomba dans un vacarme monstre. Sarah eut un mouvement de recul inquiet, presque effrayée. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa tante dans un tel état et n'avait pas souvenir que ce soit déjà arrivé en dix-sept ans. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et s'apprêta à lui présenter ses excuses et disparaître dans sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Penny reprit, moqueuse et même méchante.

**« Je crois sincèrement que tu t'en fiches, en réalité. Mais Madame ayant des vues sur le gamin, t'essayes de jouer les sauveuses, n'est-ce pas ? Que je suis bête ! Ce serait dramatique si Beau-Papa et Belle-Maman venaient qu'à se séparer par ma faute alors que t'es encore sous mon toit, hein. Le môme voudrait plus entendre parler de toi... Manque de chance pour toi ma belle, j'ai eu ton frère au téléphone pendant que tu cherchais vainement l'homme de ta vie... »**

Le visage d'habitude si charmant de Penny était déformé par un rictus mauvais. Elle ramassa sa chaise, toujours au sol, et se rassit gracieusement, croisant ses mains aux ongles impeccables devant elle. L'adolescente ne savait plus comment réagir, hébétée.

**« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tante Penny. »** souffla t-elle enfin.

**« Ah tu crois ça ? Tu ne t'entends pas ! Et Severus par-ci, et Severus par-là ! Et encore, je ne parle même pas du temps que tu passes dehors depuis que tu le connais ! J'ai appris qu'il n'avait plus le droit de sortir depuis trois jours, et comme par hasard, ça fait trois jours que t'as une tête d'enterrement ! Que de coïncidences, hein ? Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que t'irais jusqu'à tomber amoureuse de ça... Non mais sérieusement, tu l'as regardé ? Il est affreux et d'après son père, c'est vraiment un bon à r... »**

**« Tais-toi ! »** hurla Sarah, dont les yeux clairs avaient commencé à briller de larmes.

L'aînée exécuta, aussi étonnée que pouvait l'être la jeune fille. Le silence retomba aussitôt sur la petite cuisine. L'air méchant de Penny s'était envolé, elle semblait de nouveau mal à l'aise, de nouveau honteuse. Elle donnait l'impression de regretter ses paroles, cette attaque défensive. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, et elle en avait conscience. Prise sur le fait et accusée par sa nièce, elle avait cherché à retourner la situation à son avantage, à éloigner la conversation de son histoire interdite avec son voisin. Rapidement, ses propos l'avaient dépassée sans qu'elle ne parvienne à reprendre la situation en main. Elle était allée trop loin, et comme une enfant, elle n'osait pas s'excuser.

Sarah finit par se lever sans un bruit, repoussant doucement sa chaise. Elle resta debout, hésitante, au beau milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le carrelage immaculé. Comment elles avaient pu en arriver là ? Elle ne le savait pas... Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû se mêler de ses affaires, laisser Penny gérer sa vie comme elle l'entendait même si elle ne cautionnait pas ce qu'elle avait découvert mais cela n'excusait pas les paroles de cette dernière... Les torts étaient certes partagés, mais ça ne changeait rien... Elle lança un regard déçu à sa tante et se dirigea vers la porte.

**« Sarah, attends. »** demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix douce et désolée.

L'appelée se stoppa juste avant de sortir de la cuisine, la porte ouverte à quelques pas d'elle et se retourna, déstabilisée par ce nouveau changement d'attitude de la part de Penny. Elle l'avait toujours su lunatique, mais là, ça devenait presque inquiétant. Elle qui avait été froide et méprisante une poignée de secondes plus tôt se montrait plus qu'aimante...

**« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Alan a appelé tout à l'heure. Tony est finalement parti vivre avec ton père. Il a dit que ta mère n'allait pas bien du tout, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à tout gérer seul, alors il a prévenu que tu devais rentrer au plus vite. J'ai fait changer ton billet. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de places, tu pars dans trois jours. »**

Sarah ne montra aucune réaction, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de demander d'un regard la permission de se retirer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester avec elle ce soir, pas même de dîner d'ailleurs. Elle souhaitait simplement retrouver son lit et le pays des songes pour oublier tout ce qui avait pu être vu ou échangé durant la dernière demi-heure. Elle se doutait que sa tante ferait comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, comme si cette dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu, sa mère lui avait toujours dit que c'était l'un des plus gros défauts de sa tante, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait réagir durant les derniers jours... Penny lui accorda silencieusement le droit de fuir, et elle ne se fit par prier pour le mettre en application, laissant la porte claquée derrière elle. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches et entra dans sa chambre. Par la fenêtre d'en face, elle pouvait apercevoir Severus qui regardait dans sa direction. Peut-être avait-il entendu la discussion qu'elles avaient eu ? Elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher à savoir ou à comprendre et alla tirer les doubles rideaux d'un geste brusque avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. C'en était assez pour aujourd'hui...


	7. Retrouvailles & Vérité

En se réveillant ce matin-là, Sarah s'était demandée à plusieurs reprises si elle n'avait pas cauchemardé la soirée de la veille. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve mais la vue des rideaux tirés pour la première fois depuis le début de son séjour lui rappela silencieusement que ce n'était pas le cas. L'hésitation fut grande lorsque, habillée et coiffée, elle n'eut plus rien d'autre à faire que de descendre déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver face à sa tante, sûre que les mots de la veille planerait au dessus de leurs têtes comme un danger près à attaquer... Elle se décida finalement à affronter la présence de son aînée après plusieurs longues supplications de son estomac.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, l'adolescente fut surprise du calme qui régnait, Penny n'étant pas vraiment réputée pour sa discrétion... Elle traversa le salon désert et passa la porte de la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre de la jeune femme, aucune trace d'elle. Seul un mot griffonné hâtivement sur un ancien ticket de caisse trahissait qu'elle habitait là. Sarah s'approcha et l'attrapa précautionneusement. L'écriture de sa tante était brouillon et difficilement déchiffrable, néanmoins, elle réussit à la comprendre dans ses grandes lignes.

_« Sarah, j'ai oublié de te prévenir hier, je ne rentre pas ce soir. Je dois aller dans une ville voisine pour le boulot. Je devrais être là demain dans l'après-midi. Bisous, Penny. »_

L'adolescente soupira doucement. Il fallait voir le bon côté, elle ne serait pas obligée de la supporter... Et puis elle avait les clés, cette fois-ci, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle reste enfermée dehors, contrainte de passer la nuit sur le pas de la porte. D'un autre côté, la solitude ne la faisait pas rêver non plus... Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, prit une pomme qui traînait dans le panier à fruits et remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas pu finir son écriture, la veille, elle aurait tout le loisir de le faire aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'occasion d'aller se poser à l'ombre des arbres, profitant du silence encourageant du parc. Après tout, la journée ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça...

Après un modeste petit déjeuné avalé en quatrième vitesse, elle quitta la maison, claquant doucement la porte derrière elle puis prit la direction du parc, la seule dont elle eut réellement besoin durant les semaines passées ici... Ses pas la conduisaient machinalement alors qu'elle rêvassait. Si ses vacances n'avaient pas été aussi affreuses qu'elle s'y était attendue en arrivant, elles ne s'étaient pas non plus montrées extraordinaires. Si seulement elle avait su ce qu'il l'attendait... Elle aurait probablement préféré rester à Londres à s'occuper des frangins, voyant ses amies de temps en temps... C'était trop tard pour regretter désormais... Elle retrouverait bientôt sa vie normale oubliant probablement sans mal l'ennui qui s'était abattu sur elle ces derniers jours.

Le parc arriva rapidement. Les enfants du quartier jouaient au ballon en parlant et riant bruyamment. Si elle restait là, en plus de prendre le risque de ne pas écrire un mot à cause du bruit, elle s'exposait à une attaque de ballon presque inévitable. L'adolescente ne se laissa pas démonter et continua à se frayer un chemin au travers des gens, puis des arbres jusqu'à retrouver les bords de la rivière. Si elle était venue ici plusieurs fois dans l'espoir de croiser celui qu'elle avait cru être son ami, ce fut loin de cette arrière-pensée qu'elle s'y installa cette fois-ci. Les seuls bruits qu'elle entendait désormais n'étaient que le chant des oiseaux, le ballet des feuilles et la douce musique de l'eau. Tellement plus agréable que ces enfants plus loin...

Sa solitude et son imagination plutôt débordante lui firent perdre toute notion de temps. Elle noircissait page après page sans présenter le moindre signe de fatigue ou de lassitude. Parfois, elle relevait les yeux d'un air rêveur, mordillant le bout de son crayon, tournant et retournant mentalement telle ou telle phrase dans l'espoir de la rendre plus fluide, plus lisse et plus chantante, puis elle replongeait sur son cahier, griffonnant à toute allure sa trouvaille dans la peur étrange de la voir quitter son esprit avant d'avoir eu le temps de la coucher sur le papier. Les idées venaient à une vitesse impressionnante, plongeant toujours plus profondément dans les couloirs sombres et étroits du monde qu'elle créait selon son bon vouloir...

**« Je savais que tu serais ici. »**

Tirée sans ménagement de ses pensées, Sarah sursauta, relevant les yeux brusquement. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait être surprise de voir Severus, debout à quelques centimètres d'elle. Si elle n'était pas venue là dans le seul but de le voir, elle ne pouvait pas non plus renier l'once d'envie qui s'était résolument accrochée... Elle referma lentement son cahier et le rangea dans son sac. Depuis combien de temps elle écrivait, elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait vaguement vu le nombre de pages gondolées par la mine de son crayon. Ça devait probablement se compter en heures...

**« Tu te souviens que j'existe ? » **questionna t-elle froidement.

Elle aurait aimé des excuses ou bien même des explications. Bien sûr, elle avait compris la veille qu'il était privé de sortie, mais elle aurait aimé l'entendre de sa bouche. Elle comprit à la seconde où elle avait posé la question qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de tout ça. Pire encore, le jeune homme fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, continuant sur sa lancée.

**« Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec ta tante hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Vexée de n'avoir eu aucune réponse à sa propre interrogation, l'adolescente se décida à jouer au même jeu que lui, refusant simplement de lui répondre et feignant de n'avoir rien entendu, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. La conversation promettait d'être longue et inutile mais après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé.

**« Tu aurais pu donner signe de vie quand même, non ? Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien. »**

Severus soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse, la fixant d'un air désespéré. Sarah était obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder, ce qui lui donnait une désagréable sensation d'infériorité, qu'il perçut certainement.

**« Tu joues volontairement les gamines ou t'es comme ça tout le temps ? »** demanda t-il d'un ton las.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent instantanément alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers la rivière qui continuait de courir dans son lit non loin d'eux. L'idée d'avouer qu'elle était naturellement comme ça lui traversa l'esprit mais elle n'en fit rien, refusant de lui laisser l'avantage aussi facilement.

**« C'est toi qui as commencé à ne pas me répondre, j'te signale ! »**

L'ombre d'un sourire moqueur plana sur le visage de jeune homme alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'herbe, gardant ses distances comme s'il craignait d'être contaminé par son immaturité. Il garda le silence un instant, attrapant simplement un caillou qu'il lança dans l'eau. Sarah se perdit dans la contemplation des ronds qui se formèrent à la surface de la rivière, là où était tombé le projectile.

**« Donc tu es comme ça tout le temps. »** conclut-il finalement. **« T'as eu les explications que tu voulais quant aux meurtres du journal, tu me dois bien celles-là. »**

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était donnant-donnant mais ne pouvait cependant pas le contredire. Il avait fait l'effort de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait et lui avait même avoué sa véritable nature alors qu'il n'en avait aucune obligation, et même théoriquement aucun droit. Elle ne se voyait pourtant pas lui dire clairement que son père trompait sa mère, et ce même si c'était la seule véritable explication qu'il y avait à cette dispute.

**« Je repars après demain. Je n'ai été prévenue qu'hier soir alors que mon frère l'avait appelée dans la journée. »** tenta t-elle, faute de mieux.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, ça avait bien été prononcé dans la soirée de la veille même si ce n'était absolument pas le sujet de leur vive conversation. Severus ne parut cependant pas convaincu le moins du monde et attendait visiblement qu'elle se reprenne d'elle-même, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle reporta toute son attention sur le tissus enfantin de sa jupe, y cherchant une porte de secours qui n'existait pas. Le silence se faisait pesant, laissant voir sans un mot ce qu'on attendait d'elle et ce qu'elle se devait de faire sans lui porter le moindre conseil...

**« Tu mens. »**

**« Ne me force pas à te dire la vérité... »** supplia t-elle d'une petite voix.

Cette demande sembla le surprendre plus que de raison, lui faisait même oublier un moment ce qu'il désirait. Il la regardait sans vraiment la voir, étonné de la fragilité qu'elle laissait ainsi transparaitre. Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une force ou d'un courage exemplaire, loin de là, mais c'était toujours montré suffisamment sûre d'elle pour aller au bout de ce qu'elle désirait; que ce soit s'attirer une part de sa confiance, obtenir des informations qu'elle n'aurait eu autrement ou même ne serait-ce qu'entretenir une relation plutôt amicale malgré la froideur dont il pouvait parfois faire preuve. Là, elle ressemblait à une enfant, incapable de gérer la pression qu'on exerçait sur elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent sans le vouloir et Sarah sut qu'elle venait de lui en livrer plus ainsi que par tous les mots du monde. Il comprit sans qu'elle eut à parler. Les yeux sombres de l'adolescent trahirent le raisonnement logique qu'il fit. Il le savait probablement depuis longtemps, peut-être même toujours. Il n'avait sûrement pas voulu se l'avouer avant de ne plus en avoir le choix... Ses traits se durcirent et il se renferma presque aussitôt. Cependant, il ne bougea pas.

**« Je suis désolée. »**

Il n'eut aucune réaction et elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien avoir fait, même si elle n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire. Le mal était fait, et visiblement depuis un moment. Elle n'y était pour rien, loin d'être responsable de quoi que ce soit. Elle en avait juste trop vu, trop su, trop dit même si elle avait retenu les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer... Elle l'avait forcé à comprendre et elle le regrettait sincèrement. Il était trop tard pour faire marche-arrière. Elle se sentait bête. Elle restait là, comme une idiote à le fixer sans même ciller, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait pourtant que ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle posa finalement sa main sur le bras de Severus dans un geste vrai et compatissant. Si elle était certaine qu'il la repousserait et disparaitrait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, elle s'était trompée. Il se contenta de relever les yeux vers elle et de se radoucir légèrement.

Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant un moment, laissant la rivière et les arbres converser à leur place. Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à dire. Sarah craignait d'aggraver les choses si elle prononçait le moindre mot et elle aimait à croire qu'il ne voulait pas la faire culpabiliser davantage s'il en faisait autant. Parfois, elle tournait discrètement la tête vers lui et le voyait le regard dans le vague, loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais sans le sourire de la dernière fois... Ses souvenirs ne devaient pas être aussi plaisants et elle s'en voulait d'en être très certainement la cause... Elle prit soudainement conscience que le soleil commençait à se coucher, donnait au ciel des couleurs rosées particulièrement jolies. Elle se leva sans un bruit. Il la suivit des yeux et se résigna à se lever également. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître entre les arbres, il fouilla dans sa poche.

**« J'allais oublier de te rendre ça. »** déclara t-il en lui mettant dans les mains les photos qu'elle avait prises la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici.

Elle les prit sans un mot et les regarda de plus près. Les feuilles des arbres se balançaient doucement au rythme du vent qui soufflait ce jour-là. On pouvait même voir quelques branches traverser d'un bout à l'autre la photo en se laissant glisser au gré de l'eau. La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il s'y était pris mais elle était plus que touchée par cette attention.

**« Merci. »**

Elle ne rajouta rien d'autre et entreprit de retourner jusqu'à la maison de sa tante. Elle entendait les pas du jeune homme suivre les siens au travers des arbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il marchait à sa hauteur. Le parc était désert, tous les enfants qui y jouaient étaient rentrés chez eux. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là s'il avait été aussi calme plusieurs heures auparavant. Peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment si ça avait été le cas ? Elle n'en saurait jamais rien et n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser la question plus longtemps.

**« Tu rentres vraiment après-demain ? »**

**« Oui. En début d'après-midi je crois. Ce n'était pas un mensonge même si ça répondait pas à ta question. »**

**« Pourtant tu devais rester jusqu'à la fin des vacances... »**

Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la simple curiosité ou si ça lui faisait autant de peine qu'à elle de la voir partir. Elle se doutait cependant que ce n'était que de la curiosité mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver davantage. Elle remonta son sac sur son épaule et poussa la porte du parc, la tenant machinalement à Severus, qui passa derrière elle.

**« Je sais. Mais c'est une longue histoire. »**

**« Raconte-la. »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cet ordre et ne trouva pas utile de contester. Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le lui expliquer, après tout, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui et ne risquait donc pas de l'attrister ou changer sa vie de quelque manière que ce soit.

**« J'ai deux frères et deux soeurs, et mes parents sont divorcés depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mon père est très proche de mon petit frère, Tony, et réclamait sa garde depuis un moment. Ma mère refusait mais juste avant que je vienne ici, il l'a menacée de réclamer notre garde à tous. »** commença t-elle alors à expliquer alors qu'il l'écoutait sans un mot. **« Apparemment, Tony a déménagé il y a quelques jours et ma mère le vit très mal, elle ne va pas très bien d'ordinaire, là c'est un peu n'importe quoi. C'est mon grand frère qui gère la maison pendant ce temps-là. Normalement, on le fait tous les deux, et comme il est dépassé par tout ça, il a réclamé que je revienne plus tôt pour l'aider. Ce que je suis contrainte de faire. »**

Elle avait parlé sur le ton de la conversation, sans émettre le moindre avis personnel, sans paraître atteinte d'une façon ou d'une autre par tout ça. Elle s'était montrée distante, presque étrangère, bien que ce soit sa propre vie qu'elle venait de raconter. Son sourire ne s'était pas décroché de ses lèvres, ce qui sembla perturber le jeune homme à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ne la questionnât pas davantage, son regard en demandait long. Aussi, elle reprit.

**« Ca fait un moment qu'on a l'habitude de s'occuper de la maison, Alan et moi. Tu crois que je devrais m'en plaindre ? »**

**« Pourquoi ta mère ne le fait pas ? »**

**« Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de sa rupture avec mon père. Elle se laisse aller, pleure encore beaucoup. On pourrait attendre qu'elle reprenne les choses en main, c'est vrai, mais les petits n'ont rien demandé eux... Et puis, je cuisine vraiment mieux qu'elle, alors ça arrange tout le monde ! »**

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire au souvenir des repas immangeables auxquels ils avaient le droit alors que leur génitrice s'occupait encore de faire la cuisine. Bien qu'il parut d'abord choqué par cette attitude, l'adolescent se laissa aller à sourire discrètement. L'image qu'elle donnait d'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'immaturité ou la fragilité dont elle avait fait preuve plutôt durant la journée. Elle paraissait bien plus responsable qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Sarah, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas exactement tout cela, sentait bien que son attitude l'avait un peu 'impressionné' et elle ne pouvait qu'en sourire, contente.

Les lampadaires s'allumèrent alors qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'Impasse, éclairant faiblement la ruelle qui restait néanmoins bien peu accueillante. Ils s'y engagèrent d'un même mouvement, abordant des sujets plus légers, ponctuant leurs phrases de quelques rires discrets ou de sourires entendus... Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité de la rue, plus des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Le sourire de l'adolescent disparut tandis que son regard s'assombrissait tristement. Une fois entre leur deux maisons, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, il s'agissait bien d'une dispute entre les Rogue. Penny lui avait dit qu'ils passaient leur vie à se disputer mais elle n'y avait pas forcément cru sur le coup, imaginant là surtout une excuse de plus pour tenter d'expliquer son comportement.

Severus restait immobile au milieu de la route, fixant la porte close de sa propre maison d'un air attristé. Il ne semblait pas décider à faire quoi que ce soit, se préparant sûrement mentalement à affronter une nouvelle fois leurs cris. Sans réfléchir, Sarah lui attrapa timidement la main et le tira légèrement dans l'autre sens.

**« Viens dîner, tu rentreras lorsqu'ils se seront calmés. »** proposa t-elle doucement. **« Ma tante n'est pas là ce soir. »**

Elle avait rajouté précipitamment sa dernière phrase, se rappelant brusquement qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie de voir la jeune femme. Il la regarda un instant, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'elle finisse par rire avant de rentrer et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Cette idée ne lui avait pourtant même pas effleuré l'esprit, bien loin de là. La jeune fille eut de nouveau cette impression désagréable qu'il n'avait pas la vie qu'elle lui avait imaginé dans son école de magie écossaise. Il semblait ne jamais avoir été réellement habitué à l'attention de la gente féminine, ni même à une certaine gentillesse de leur part... Elle serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, le forçant doucement à la suivre.

**« Aller, viens... »**

Il finit par se laisser convaincre et la suivit sans un mot. Il lança un dernier regard vers sa porte et après avoir soupiré tristement, il entra dans la petite maison dont il apercevait déjà la tapisserie bien rose. L'adolescente s'amusa de le voir regarder partout autour de lui, comme elle l'avait fait à sa place quelques jours plutôt. Elle le laissa à sa découverte et alla poser ses affaires dans le salon, abandonnant négligemment sac et chaussures près d'un mur. Elle lui lança un dernier regard, ravie, et disparut dans la cuisine. La solitude ne serait pas au rendez-vous ce soir-là... Et puis, c'était plutôt une bonne manière de finir ses vacances...


End file.
